Nubes rojas al amanecer
by AliEla
Summary: Una serie de asesinatos ocurren en Japón, un asesinato tras otro pero no hay ni una sola prueba y ningún solo sospechoso. ¿Quién sera el asesino? ¿Qué motivos tiene? Dicen que las nubes rojas siempre son un mejor adorno en el cielo al amanecer.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad yo solo escribo con la intención de entretener.**

 **La siguiente historia es un universo alterno.**

* * *

 _ **AliEla**_

* * *

 _"Las mejores cosas de la vida_

 _no son cosas."_

Y ahí estaba él de nuevo sentado en la silla frente a un micrófono mientras una mujer con cámaras le hacía pregunta tras pregunta, pero bueno su oficio era así y tenia que contestar las dudas de esa loca reportera.

 **—¿Cómo ocurrieron los hechos? ¿Ya hay un posible sospechoso? ¿Qué significa el ojo izquierdo extraído de los cadáveres?—** una reportera de cabello rosado era quien mas preguntas lanzaba, preguntas y preguntas como si no hubiera un mañana.

 **—Señorita Hanami, le concedí una entrevista—** resopló un poco irritado **—No tiene que atacarme pregunta tras pregunta sin darme tiempo de contestar—** unas rebeldes gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre la sombrilla del hombre de cabello negro **—El como ocurrieron los hechos aun es un misterio pero si llamare a esto una atrocidad. Aun no tenemos un sospechoso el asesino cubre muy bien sus rastros estamos temiendo enfrentarnos a un asesino silencioso de este calibre.**

 **—¿Entonces no hay ni un solo indicio de quien o cual es el modus operandi de este asesino?—** la mujer pelirrosa soltó una pregunta nuevamente **—Existen muchos rumores de que este asesino podría estar actuando bajo la influencia del ultimo libro que publicó la editorial Uzumaki, qué dice usted al respecto?**

 **—No tengo mas respuestas para usted señorita—** el hombre se puso de pie y tras un breve asentimiento de cabeza se marcho sin decir una sola palabra mas.

Ese caso le estaba martirizando todas y cada una de las neuronas de su cerebro, no podía creer que no hubiera pistas suficientes para al menos tener un posible sospechoso, ese maldito caso lo estaba dejándolo en ridículo, podía sentir al maldito asesino reírse a sus espaldas y la reportera no ayudaba mucho, alguien quería acabar con su carrera y lo estaba logrando de a poco.

Rayos él era Iruka Umino el maldito mejor agente de todo Japón y ahora estaba siendo humillado, no había forma de eso estuviera pasando y ciertamente no lo iba a permitir, iba a desenmascarar ese asesino aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera y para eso tenia que volver a la primera escena del crimen, tenia que haber algo que estaba pasando desapercibido, algo que fuera tan obvio que su mente se negara a ver.

* * *

En las calles de Tokyo una mujer de cabellera lila caminaba con tranquilidad, sostenía una bolsa llena de verdes manzanas. Esperando en cambio de luz que le permitiera cruzar la ultima calle para llegar a su amado hogar con su hijo de 16 años y su esposo que seguramente ya había llegado y la esperaba para que le sirviera de cenar.

 **—Disculpe, se le ha olvidado esto—** escuchó una voz detrás de ella y se giró sólo un poco.

 **—Se confunde a mi...—** los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par al ver al sujeto detrás de ella **—No... por favor...**

 **—Shhh—** el hombre puso su dedo indice sobre sus labios **—Tienes un lindo ojo...—** el rostro de la mujer estaba completamente pálido como si la sangre se negara a subir **—Izquierdo.**

— **¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!—** la bolsa de manzanas fue a parar al suelo mientras la mujer comenzaba a correr con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permitían **—¡Ayuda, que alguien me ayude!**

El hombre ladeo un poco la cabeza y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro, en verdad le gustaba cuando sus victimas corrían y luchaban por su vida, metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una pañoleta color gris mientras daba un paso cada vez mas apresurado que el anterior hasta el punto de correr tras la mujer.

 **—¡Noo!—** la mujer parecía haberse cansado y resbaló en una esquina antes de llegar al supermercado en donde había comprado las manzanas.

Escucho los pasos de su agresor acercarse cada vez mas con menos velocidad y cuando estaba por gritar por ayuda al hombre que salia de la tienda la pañoleta se encargo de silenciarla.

 **—Shhhhh... No queremos molestar al señor—** con un golpe preciso se encargo de dejarla inconsciente mientras la levantaba del suelo al estilo marital **—Vamos a llevarte con tu familia, estoy seguro de que estarán felices de reencontrase contigo.**

Comenzó a caminar de manera lenta de lo mas normal con la mujer inconsciente en sus brazos mientras se permitía observar las calles del lugar por segunda vez, había muchas calles así en los vecindarios mas alejados al centro de la cuidad y así no le gustaba del todo, le gustaba sentir un poco de adrenalina, pero al ser el novato le daban los lugares mas sencillos que siendo honesto no se molestaba en observar, al menos de esa manera tenia un poco de adrenalina y era lo importante.

Pronto llego a la casa que recordaba era la de la mujer y su sonrisa se hizo mas visible bajo la luz de la luna, se iba a divertir nadie le iba a quitar ese placer, entro a la casa sin hacer ruido para alertar a alguien del vecindario, en el suelo estaba atado un hombre con ropa de ejecutivo y justo junto al hombre estaba un adolescente de cabello color café.

 **—Saluden a mamá—** una risilla se escapó de los labios del hombre **—Parece que esta por despertar—** tomó un par de sogas del suelo y ato a la mujer lo mas rápido posible a la silla **—Hmm... Hora de la función—** y encendió la cámara que estaba frente a ello mientras con una capucha cubría sus cabellos color plateado.

* * *

En las oficinas de la Central de Inteligencia de Japón un hombre de cabellos color blanco tenia una platica un tanto brusca.

 **—Umino si no empiezas por encontrar pistas me veré en la necesidad de sacarte del maldito caso! Estas dejando nuestro nombre por los suelos!**

 **—Señor si me permite...**

 **—No hay tiempo para estupideces Umino—** el hombre mayor lo interrumpió **—¿Qué encontraste?, mas vale que sea bueno para salvar nuestros malditos traseros.**

 **—Encontré cargadores de cámara en la habitación de los padres pero por mas que busque las cámaras no las encontré—** el hombre de cabello negro castaño se sentó en el escritorio del hombre mayor y bebió un sorbo de café **—No creo que se trate de solo robarlas, no tiene sentido.**

 **—¿Quieres decir que graba los asesinatos?—** el hombre de la cabellera blanca suspiró y negó con la cabeza **—Puede que sea una gran posibilidad, has que investiguen eso y...**

 **—Señor tiene que ver esto—** un hombre de cabello rojo entró en la habitación y encendió el televisor **—Esto es grave.**

 _—Nos encontramos en la locación de Sukira donde por la noche de este Lunes el mismo modus operandi del nuevo psicópata hizo su aparición en la residencia de la familia Han, los ojos izquierdos de las victimas fueron extraídos y al parecer también les ha extraído las lenguas..._

Iruka se levanto apretando los puños, no podía ser posible que el asesino evolucionara tan rápido y él no pudiera evitarlo, sin esperar instrucciones el hombre tomo su saco y se puso en marcha a su nuevo destino, hervía de rabia y coraje. El apellido Umino no se mancharía, le demostraría a su padre de lo que él era capaz.

* * *

 **—Ya estas aquí de nuevo, aprendes rápido mi joven pupilo** **—** el hombre de cabellos color plata estaba sentado en el suelo con una caja en las manos **—¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Es un obsequio?**

El de cabellos plata asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a su mentor para darle la caja.

 **—Es uno de ellos maestro, fue muy difícil encontrarlo pero después de torturarlo me dijo donde lo escondía...**

 **—¿Dijo algo de los demás anillos?** **—** el hombre del cabello largo pregunto mientras tomaba el anillo con delicadeza de la caja, un anillo color morado **—Tenemos el primer anillo, eres mi segundo mejor pupilo Itachi.**

 **—¿Dónde está él?** **—** el chico tenia el cabello negro atado en una coleta y los ojos color negro intenso **—¿Lo de la televisión fue obra suya verdad Madara-san?**

El hombre rió por lo bajo mientras asentía con la cabeza un par de veces, si que había criado buenos discípulos, estaba muy orgulloso de ellos y sus muchachos lo sabían.

 **—Sí fue él, ahora él y la pequeña princesa están muy ocupados consiguiendo información fundamental—** Madara se puso de pie mientras miraba por el gran ventanal de la habitación **—No deberían tardar en volver, ¿Compramos algo de comer?**

* * *

 ** _AliEla_**

* * *

Hola a todos pues bueno estoy aquí con esta historia que espero que les guste, ammm... no tengo mucho que decir ya que me da un poquito de vergüenza. Espero sus comentarios y todas las criticas son bien recibidas.

Cualquier duda aclaración y sugerencia con gusto la recibo en mensajes privados.

Espero que sea de su agrado y se tomen el tiempo de dejar un review.

Gracias y nos vemos pronto :D


	2. Kakashi

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo de la historia, espero que les guste y bueno nos leemos mas abajo.

Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi autoridad y jamas van a serlo, solo hago esto con el fin de entretener.

* * *

 _ **AliEla**_

* * *

 _ **"El verdadero misterio del mundo es lo visible,**_

 _ **no lo invisible.**_

 **—Oscar Wilde"**

Iruka estaba entrando a las oficinas de la morgue donde le practicarían las autopsias a los cadáveres mas recientes del nuevo ignoto, la verdad es que ese caso podría hacer dos cosas con su carrera una muy simple era impulsarla en todo su esplendor un sueldo mas prometedor y respeto y otro mas era hundirlo por completo, un simple asesino no lo iba a despojar de su vida y carrera.

 **—¿Qué rayos ésta pasando aquí?—** había un hombre estaba inspeccionando el cadáver del menor sin guantes **—¿Quién rayos es usted y porque toca mi cadáver con las manos?—** el enojo en la vos del moreno era casi palpable.

 **—¿Yo?—** preguntó el hombre de cabello negros aparentemente 25 años de edad— **Mi nombre es Obito Uchiha, soy el encargado de revisar este cuerpo y los demás. Y con que otra cosa tocaría al cadáver de no ser mis manos**?

El chico parecía tener sentido del humor y eso únicamente logro disparar la furia del hombre de cabello café, ese hombre debía estarlo tomando el pelo él tenia su propio equipo forense que hacia ese tal Uchiha ahí tratando de pasarse de listo. Había pocas cosas que él trataba de soportar pero los payasos que trataban de pasarse de listos en lo mas mínimo eran su fuerte.

 **—¡¿Con que derecho viene a tocar el cadáver?!—** gritó el hombre perdiendo los estribos.

 **—Con el que yo le di—** una tercera voz se sumo en la habitación, una voz perezosa y demasiado tranquila.

 **—¿Tú quién rayos eres?—** Iruka no lograba reconocer al hombre.

 **—Hatake Kakashi, a partir de hoy soy el encargado de las investigaciones que tengan la descripción de este ignoto—** sus ojos impares mantenían una mirada dura, su rostro sin expresiones **—Supongo que eres Iruka** —El rostro de Iruka se torno rojo en cuestión de instantes, ese hombre tenia que estar de broma, él no podía ser Hatake Kakashi era imposible y tampoco podían haberle quitado el caso de las manos **—Ahora Iruka tienes dos opciones—** el Hatake hizo una pausa mientras le daba una señal al Uchiha de seguir tratando el cadáver **—Los nuevos guantes son mejores no?—** el chico asintió y siguió con el cadáver **—Una es quedarse aquí trabajando a mi espalda y la otra es irse a casa, decide ahora que no tienes mucho tiempo.**

¿Quién rayos lo había sacado del caso para poner en su lugar a el hombre que le causo dolores de cabeza desde que eran un par de niños? Le molestaba tanto como le intrigaba que lo hubieran destituido de esa forma, Kakashi había sido siempre el numero uno en todo contra él y ni hablar de sus dos primos Itachi y Obito Uchiha que... Tenia que ser una broma ese hombre que estaba ahí no sólo le quitaba el que podría ser el mejor caso de su vida, no aun se atrevía a levar al payaso de la clase con él al área de trabajo.

 **—¿Quién te envió aquí Hatake?—** Iruka se puso un par de guantes mientras evitaba la mirada del de cabellos plata.

 **—Bueno creo que has tomado la primera opción. Obito dime que hay con el cadáver—** el de cabellos plata lamió sus labios dejando ver unos labios perfectamente alineados y blancos a su vez.

 **—El chico, murió de asfixia—** el chico de cabello negro comenzó a tocar varias lineas que el menor tenia en el cuello— **Tal parece que hubo dos sogas ejerciendo presión aquí y aquí—** Hatake sonrió y observo el cadáver **—Por las marcas en las manos es obvio que lo ato también, el ojo del chico lo saco de manera diferente a los padres, no tengo idea de porque o como lo hizo pero en los padres parece haberlos sacado con un objeto redondo pero aquí...**

 **—Luce como si lo hubiera sacado con una navaja—** Kakashi miro a Obito y éste sonrió.

 **—¿Qué más encontraste?** —Iruka se sentía excluido de el trabajo y eso no le gustaba, sabia que ese par no pensaba colaborar realmente, ese par le daba mala espina.

 **—Pues en este cadáver nada mas que eso pero en el padre encontré algo muy** **—** hizo una pausa mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba el cadáver del hombre, aproximadamente 38 años de edad **—Peculiar por así llamarlo, debo decir que es un lugar ingenioso y pues para nuestra victima muy doloroso** **—** junto a el una pequeña memoria USB en un contenedor de evidencias, Kakashi puso cara de disgusto mientras que Iruka lo miro ingenuo **—No se realmente si la inserto mientras nuestra victima vivía o no pero de igual forma no deja de ser desagradable, no estaba ni adentro ni afuera.**

 **—Dices que su intención era que la encontráramos** **—** afirmo el de piel mas morena, este ignoto era realmente un bastardo que gozaba burlándose de él **—¿Qué hay dentro?** **—** preguntó mientras la tomaba entre sus dedos.

 **—Bueno no tengo la autorización de abrir archivos eso no es parte de mi trabajo, la encargada de ello viene en camino** **—** Iruka miro incrédulo al Uchiha, la información era fundamental y esperaba a que alguien con retraso en el horario llegara para ver el maldito contenido en una memoria USB, molesto camino hasta una de las computadoras e introdujo la memoria.

 **—No puedes hacer eso, ya no estas al mando de este caso si se te olvida** **—** la computadora se apago y Obito negó con la cabeza **—Por algo tenemos especialistas que se encargan de esto, Umino no pases sobre mis ordenes ni sobre de mi.**

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando entrar a una mujer de cabezo azul oscuro hasta por debajo de la cintura, un maquillaje muy discreto y casi nulo, vestía ropa ceñida al cuerpo, linda y sexy una buena combinación a los ojos de muchos pero lo mas curioso era su mirada, unos bellos ojos perlados.

 **—Hinata-chan que bueno que has llegado, ese hombre quería hacer tu trabajo pero lo único que logro fue que la computadora muriera** **—** Obito corrió junto a ella mientras le daba un afectuoso abrazo, aunque un carraspeo del Hatake hizo que la soltara y ella fuera a hacer su trabajo con una sonrisa.

 **—Bien voy a ver que es lo que hay** **aquí—** la mujer conecto un aparato a la computadora y esta encendió **—Obito esta computadora ya es vieja debes sacarla de aquí** **—** jugó con varios botones y con el paso de dos minutos un archivo se abrió **.**

Todos observaron la pantalla del computador pero el vídeo transcurría sin novedades únicamente se apreciaba una casa color blanco con grandes ventanales, pronto la imagen cambio por completo y se podía apreciar como alguien que daba la espalda a la cámara ataba a alguien de pies y manos mientras sonaba un poco fuerte la radio, la persona trataba de defenderse pero el ignoto parecía ser mas fuerte que no le costaba tanto trabajo mantenerlo al margen, el temor y el pánico en los ojos del que parecía ser la primera victima estaban llenos de miedo y empeoro cuando el atacante tomó un cuchillo e inclino la cabeza a la izquierda. La canción terminó y un grito salio de los labios del hombre en el suelo cuando su agresor le acuchillo en un costado, el vídeo tuvo una pausa y luego un gato gigante apareció lamiendo una de sus patas.

 **—¿Es todo lo que hay?** **—** preguntó el Hatake obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de la mujer que se había quedado sin habla unos instantes **—Bien en un inicio pensé que era nuestra primera victima pero cuando lo apuñalo quedo claro que no es así así que hay dos opciones.**

 **—Este podría ser o no el ignoto, pero estoy seguro de que lo es** **—** Iruka suspiró frustrado **—En todas las escenas del crimen anteriores las cámaras han desaparecido, estoy seguro de que grava los asesinatos.**

 **—De acuerdo enviaremos esto a la central con Neji, que se encargue de decirnos todo sobre la camara con que esto fue grabado** **—** Kakashi bufo y saco su celular mientras marcaba rápidamente un numero, Hinata al verlo comenzó a teclear en el ordenador **—Hyuga ahora tienes algo que hacer, que sea lo mas rapido posible.**

Iruka paso ambas manos por su cabello con desesperación, estaba haciendo las cosas mal y eso no era propio de él, estaba siendo impulsivo por el hecho de que lo habían sacado del caso sin la mas mínima advertencia, realmente Hatake era muy bueno en su trabajo y tenia que admitirlo pero de admitir que era un buen agente a estar a su sombra en un caso que el tenia ya planeado resolver le hacia hervir la sangre.

Ahora ellos hablaban entre ellos tres ignorando que el estaba ahí, no podía culparlos de eso no era que él confiara de buenas a primeras al primer tipo que le ponían enfrente para colaborar. Para este caso era mejor enfriar sus ideas locas y relajarse, bien era sabido que Hatake no era enviado a cualquier caso a lo mucho uno o dos al año y siempre donde realmente no había avances.

Bien era sabido que el de cabello plata siempre daba avances mas rápido de lo que estaba listo para comerse un ramen instantáneo, sólo esperaba que no lo lograra tan rápido porque no quería verse como un perdedor.

 **—Iruka necesitamos toda la información que tengas y es necesario, vas a trabajar conmigo a la par—** Kakashi ya se había quitado los guantes y estaba recargado en la pared de la habitación **—Puedes traer a un hombre de mucha confianza para que sea tu apoyo, cada pista por mas pequeña que sea debemos compartirla.**

 **—¿Dónde vamos a trabajar?—** las palabras de Kakashi habían sacado a Iruka de sus cavilaciones.

 **—Necesitamos un espacio muy grande y no quiero que ni la mas mínima información sea fácil de adquirir—** Iruka asintió levemente y Kakashi miró el cadáver a su lado **—Para estos casos tenemos un sitio en el Distrito 22 grande y realmente cómodo por si tenemos que llegar a pasar la noche por ahí.**

 **—Hehehe—** una risa nerviosa se escapo de lo labios del Uchiha que sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón **—Si me disculpan.**

Hinata miro a Obito salir de la habitación con una actitud mas seria de la habitual con la que se comportaba cuando estaba relajado, no había duda y estos casos solo había dos opciones una podría ser de la veterinaria y la otra, bueno nada tan importante.

 **—Comprenderás que los detalles de esta investigación no los puedes ni revelar a tu propio reflejo, cierto?—** Hinata se puso de pie y tomo sus pertenencias mientras que Kakashi tomaba su saco y lo colgaba vagamente sobre su hombro.

 **—No soy un novato—** bramo el castaño molesto.

 **—Lo se, de serlo no habría dejado que te quedaras—** Hinata le dio una sonrisa cálida a Iruka y Kakashi ladeó la cabeza **—Se que eres bueno en tu trabajo y por eso mismo te di la opción de quedarte, ahora estamos en el mismo equipo y te conviene permanecer aquí.**

Iruka no supo que decir Kakashi lo estaba amenazando o lo estaba halagando, tan pronto como se dio cuenta sus dos acompañantes ya habían salido de la habitación.

* * *

 **AliEla**

* * *

Itachi permanecía sentado mirando por la ventana realmente las cosas se podían complicar, el no tenía miedo sabia que tenían el poder suficiente para deshacerse de cualquiera que quisiera por lo menos intentar quitarles la tranquilidad no sabría ni como había terminado muerto o en un manicomio tachado de loco. Realmente había pocas cosas que lo llegaban a poner intranquilo y esa era una de esas cosas, Obito y Kakashi merodeando por ahí tratando de obtener información podría ser muy peligroso.

No era miedo era algo mas como ser anticipado a los hechos y por si los llegaban a descubrir él ya tenia un plan.

 **—Itachi quita esa horrible cara que espantas hasta a los ratones—** un chico de cabello plata estaba sentado en una posición de meditación y mantenía los ojos cerrados **—Aun sin verte puedo predecir que tienes la cara peor que un hombre atropellado con los intestinos de fuera y los ojos reventados por la presión ahaha.**

Itachi rodó los ojos ese hombre fácilmente podía tener algo mal en la cabeza, trabajar con el era cuidarte el doble de lo normal no sabias cuando podría atacarte

 **—Maldito zombie muere no tendrás mi cerebro bastardo! NUNCA!**

 **—Primero deberías tener uno pero el caso es que no lo tienes ahahahahaha—** Itachi negó con la cabeza estaba rodeado de locos.

 **—Hidan cierra la maldita boca—** ahora el hombre de cabello plateado estaba gruñendo estando frente contra frente con un hombre de cabello negro.

 **—Cierra el pico tú, maldito bastardo avaricioso te consumirás en el infierno porque mi dios...**

 **—Tú y tú dios morirán en mis manos y me quedare con todo su dinero—** el de cabello negro interrumpió al de cabellos morados.

Pronto ambos peleaban como niños pero sin esa dulzura e inocencia, ambos tenían algún objeto contundente que podía causar daños irreversibles en el otro si alguien no ponía control.

 **—Te matare antes de que dejes crías avariciosas como tú!—** y un golpe por parte de Hidan al de cabellos negros y viceversa **—Bastardo Kakuzu yo voy a matarte!**

Pronto una tercera persona apareció y de una patada los separo, Kakuzu volando a la izquierda y Hidan a la derecha chocando contra Itachi que lo lanzo de regreso con disgusto.

 **—¿No pueden dejar de pelear un segundo?—** era Madara y lucia molesto pero a la vez tenia una sonrisa divertida ese hombre era muy confuso cuando se lo proponía **—Entramos con éxito esta noche tendremos una gran cena.**

La puerta se abrió y tres personas mas entraron a paso lento en la habitación provocando que la sonrisa del hombre mayor se ensanchara aun mas, la vida siempre era buena con los buenos.

 **—Deben estar hambrientos mis jóvenes pupilos, ahora que la familia esta completa vayamos a tener una gran cena.**

* * *

 **AliEla**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kakashi había despertado a primera hora para darse un baño en veces el trabajo llegaba a ser muy cansado y aun tenia que tomarse el tiempo para tener la remodelación de la habitación donde pasaría la gran parte del tiempo cuando no estuviera trabajando o simplemente cuando quisiera darse un capricho.

Se había duchado y ahora bebía un café tranquilamente mientras pensaba en Iruka, el chico parecía ser demasiado inteligente y con el había que tener mucho cuidado, mantenerlo vigilado de ser posible todo el tiempo y ya se estaban encargando de eso de una forma muy sutil pero mas que nada discreta, no querían que el Umino se diera cuenta primero había que tenerlo de su lado y ya después sobre la marcha verían de que lado estaba realmente.

 **—¿Kakashi estas en casa?—** la voz femenina de su compañera lo saco de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la puerta.

 **—Pasa Hinata, lamento si hay desorden pero comprenderás que no he tenido tiempo de limpiar—** se excuso mientras sonreía y dejaba pasar a la chica de cabello azul **—No esperaba tan placentera visita a esta hora de ser así me habría puesto mas ropa—** comentó Kakashi después de ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica **—¿Café?—** preguntó mientras se ponía una playera color negro algo ceñida al cuerpo.

 **—Por favor—** Hinata asintió mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofá de cuero negro que se encontraban en la sala de estar mientras que Kakashi servía café en una taza vacía.

 **—Dos de azúcar—** Hinata sonrió y tomo la taza **—No es que me moleste tu presencia y sabes que hablo completamente enserio pero, a que se debe tu visita?**

 **—Iruka ya me envió lo que sabe del caso—** Kakashi le dio un sorbo a su café y ella suspiró **—Realmente no saben mucho están cubriendo muy bien los rastros, no me sorprende mucho a decir verdad.**

 **—¿Saben algo de importancia?—** preguntó mientras miraba a la Hyuga ponerse de pie.

 **—No, solo sospechas de que pueden ser mas que un solo ignoto—** Kakashi sonrió cuando Hinata se sentó junto a él y se recargo en su hombro **—Va a ser duro no?**

 **—No para nosotros—** Kakashi pasó su mano por el rostro de la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla **—Sabes que hacemos lo correcto y con eso bastara para que Kami este de nuestro lado.**

 **—Eso espero, no quiero terminar muerta también—** cerró sus ojos y suspiro cansada.

 **—Eso no pasara, terminando este trabajo todo va a ir como miel sobre hojuelas—** Hinata sonrió **—Además ya dije que voy a cuidarte.**

Y si, él iba a cuidarla aunque tuviera que matar a medio mundo para eso, ella sabia que a él no le importaba matar a nadie para mantenerla a salvo, lo que ellos dos tenían estaba mal y ambos lo sabían pero solo estaba mal en un lado de la historia y del otro no.

Involucrarse sentimentalmente con un compañero de trabajo estaba mal, por eso era que no mezclaban a hombres con mujeres a menos que estuvieran ambos casados o que fueran un gran equipo. Pero entre ellos no existía nada mas que un gran abismo de dos almas oscuras y llenas de odio, lo mas cercano a demostrar amor para ellos eran esas escenas que tenían justo ahora, como si fueran una pareja sin sin serlo.

 **—Vamos a trabajar Hinata.**

* * *

 **AliEla**

* * *

Hey como están? yo aquí de nuevo con un capitulo mas extenso que hice con mucho cariño.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a **Lu Hatake** y a **RukiaNeechan** por haberse tomado el tiempo de comentar.

 **Lu Hatake.** Me agrada que te guste la trama que voy llevando van a haber sorpresas o eso espero ya que cada cabeza es un mundo. Como ya vas a ir viendo Itachi y Madara van a salir mucho y pues espero que la corta participación de Hidan te haya agradado, hoy el tuvo la aparición estelar jaja.

 **RukiaNeechan.** Me alegra que te haya gustado y que te hayas tomado el tiempo de comentar aun estando en el trabajo, en verdad se agradece c: espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado.

Y a todos los demas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer aun sin dejar comentario aun asi tambien se les agradece mucho nwn

Un gran gran y fuerte abrazo a todos :D

 **AliEla**


	3. Enemigo

Naruto y sus personajes no son míos y aunque duela jamas va a pertenecerme.

La siguiente historia esta narrada en un universo alterno.

Aclaración. El titulo de la historia fmha sido modificado.

* * *

 **AliEla**

* * *

Iruka estaba sentado con una taza de café en la mano, analizaba cada evidencia de una en una y no lograba encontrar nada que pudiera darle una pista de por donde comenzar a investigar, no sabia de do de rayos había salido ese psicópata que estaba tumbando uno a uno los muros de orgullo de la agencia, el trabajo tan limpio que hacia los dejaba en ceros completamente ¿cómo se puede resolver un caso con eso? ¿las víctimas tenían una conexión que él ignoraba? Por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto no lograba entender en lo mas mínimo como era que un simple asesinato se había convertido ahora en una docena en distintos distritos del estado.

 **—¿Cómo rayos puedes entrar a una casa repleta de cámaras y no dejar ni un solo rastro?—** Gai estaba sentado observando las grabaciones de las cámaras **—Esta persona sabia perfectamente la ubicación de cada cámara porque en ningún momento se puede apreciar algo mas que su espalda.**

Iruka apretó los dientes, tenia la pequeña esperanza que las cámaras secretas que habían encontrado con la ayuda del archivo que el hombre había guardado en su disco duro le pudieran dar un ángulo del rostro del ignoto, pero no, seguían estando en números rojos.

 **—Este hombre sabia que lo matarían Iruka—** afirmó el de cabello negro **—Tantas armas y cámaras en un lugar no son por nada, tenia su equipo de guardaespaldas...**

 **—¿Los tenía?—** Iruka se acerco a Gai— **Si temes por tu vida, ¿no seria lo mas lógico tener a tu seguridad día y noche contigo?**

 **—Lógicamente hablando sí, pero Dan era un hombre rico Iruka, según el ama de llaves se ponía histérico y trataba como basura a sus empleados—** había comenzado a jugar con un lápiz **—Este hombre es bueno y debió esperar mucho para dar con él a solas.**

 **—Muy conveniente que se quedara solo pero aun no le encuentro sentido a algo—** Iruka se sentó de nuevo.

 **—¿A qué exactamente?—** preguntó el hombre que lucia un traje negro con una corbata verde.

 **—¿Por qué secuestrarlo y después de matarlo y torturarlo devolverlo a casa?—** Gai suspiró, trabajar con Iruka siempre era así, tratar de encontrar respuesta a todo, en veces era cansado.

 **—Tal vez sea un ritual—** comentó mientras comía frituras.

 **—No lo parece, solo lo hizo con él—** el castaño suspiró **—Yo creo que hay que concentrarnos más en Dan, sospecho que los demás son solo distracción.**

 **—¿Te parece?—** Iruka asintió.

 **—Por cierto Gai... no le diremos nada de esto a Hatake—** Gai lo miró con el ceño fruncido **—No confió del todo en él, ellos** **también guardan sus propios secretos.**

* * *

 **AliEla**

* * *

 **—¿Crees que lo descubran?—** era la voz pausada de un hombre.

 **—¿Iruka?—** esta era una mujer, cabello rojo y ojos azules **—No, de igual forma no es conveniente.**

 **—Tienes razón—** el hombre sonrió—Conozco bastante bien a Iruka ha trabajado para mi desde hace mucho y aunque es muy astuto no lo imaginaria.

 **—Vince sera mejor que sea así, has que logre que saquen a Hatake del caso nos era de perlas que te haya dicho que no confía en él—** la mujer tenia un vestido negro y labios del mismo color de su cabello— **Si esos dos se unen van a descubrirnos pronto.**

El hombre de cabello blanco suspiro, sabia que Hatake no era un hombre fácil de sabotear pero también sabia que era impulsivo y ahí era justamente donde lo atraparían.

 **—Ya trabajo en ello.**

* * *

 **AliEla**

* * *

Kakashi y Hinata habían llegado a la oficina donde trabajarían hacia unas horas atrás, ambos trabajaban trazando sobre un mapa los lugares donde se habían encontrado a las víctimas. Por otro lado Iruka y Gai elaboraban reportes y revisaban evidencias para facilitar el trabajo.

 **—Kakashi ya hemos terminado con esto, no hay nada nuevo o algo que no sea conocido en este punto—** Iruka estaba cansado tenían ya gran parte del día y él no había logrado descansar.

 **—Todo lo que sabemos con la información de cada caso ya esta en estos reportes—** Gai suspiro cansado.

Kakashi sabia que no había mucho que pudieran hacer en esas condiciones, sin una victima nueva el caso no podría avanzar mas y tenerlos en la oficina investigando un caso sin mas avances no valía el tiempo ni el cansancio, sin un asesinato nuevo o algo que vinculara las victimas no había nada que hacer.

 **—Bien, no hay absolutamente nada que una a las victimas pareciera que son victimas al azar o que simplemente se trataba de una venganza y las demás victimas fueron un adorno o escala que el ignoto adquirió—** Hinata volteo a ver a Kakashi que paso una mano por su cuello **—Sin mas victimas no hay nada que se pueda hacer.**

 **—¿Kakashi estas diciendo realmente esto?—** Iruka lo miró atónito.

 **—Sí, no tiene mas caso trabajar en esto si...**

 **—¡¿No se supone que eres el mejor?!—** gritó el castaño.

Kakashi cerro sus ojos con cansancio y lamió sus labios, realmente las cosas eran así y por más que alguien quisiera cambiarlas no estaba mas en sus planes.

 **—Se supone que me pagan por ello y muy bien a decir verdad pero si se me oculta información por mas una suposición que sea yo no puedo confiar en el equipo que se me da—** Iruka lo miró incrédulo no era posible que supiera lo anterior— **Hay cámaras aquí para que la información que tenemos no sea robada y no se filtre cada pequeño detalle aquí se le informa al comandante de unidad de investigación que justo en este caso soy yo.**

 **—Lo entiendo pero este caso era mio...**

 **—Iruka yo no pedí este caso, mi superior me envió aquí y justo hoy me ha pedido que lo abandone porque no tiene caso que este en este aquí si puede haber alguien como tú a cargo, Vince es tanto tú superior como mio** —Iruka lo miró sorprendido— **Realmente yo estaba dejando este empleo junto con todo el equipo.**

 **—Nosotros no venimos a robar tu caso Iruka—** Hinata sonrió mientras tomaba sus cosas **—Ya hemos leído todos los informes y no se les escapo ningún detalle, confiamos en ustedes para resolver este caso** —Iruka no entendía lo que estaba pasando, todo parecía tan irreal.

Kakashi se puso de pie y tras una breve reverencia comenzó a caminar junto a Hinata, Gai se había quedado sin habla y algo molesto ese hombre de cabello plateado no lo tomara enserio de hecho incluso lo había llamado "Glai", de hecho permaneció alejado de el todo el tiempo, cuando no le prestaba atención a las pruebas o mantenía llamadas fuera del salón se la pasaba tonteando con la hermosa Hinata.

 **—Por cierto Gai...—** Kakashi se detuvo justo en la puerta— **Esa corbata color verde combina muy bien con el traje...**

 **—¡Eso es porque en el brilla la llama de la juventud!—** Gai sonrió abiertamente y levantó un pulgar en alto.

 **—Pero realmente los zapatos verdes no van con tu vestimenta—** tanto Iruka como Hinata rieron al ver el drástico cambio de humor en Gai.

* * *

 **AliEla**

* * *

Itachi estaba sentado mirando a Hidan afilar un cuchillo de cocina como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo de hacer en una recamara, de hecho se miraba bastante animado como si recién le hubieran dado un regalo de navidad en pleno septiembre.

 **—Hidan ese es 15vo cuchillo que afilas** **—** Itachi se recostó con cansancio **—Pareces un psicópata enfermo mental** **—** Hidan volteo a verlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el cuchillo entre sus manos **—Pareciera que te hice un jodido halago.**

 **—Itachi, Itachi, Itachi** **—** el de cabello plata negaba con la cabeza a la par que decía su nombra **—Para lo que me toca hacer a diario sin reconocimiento el que tú me lo digas siendo uno de los favoritos de Madara-san me siento por fin halagado de que alguien reconozca mis habilidades mentales.**

 **—Hablar contigo es como hablar con la pared** **—** Itachi negó con la cabeza y miro por la ventana **—El tío Madara sabe a quien tener de su lado y a quien no, es un buen maestro pero contigo creo que solo buscaba locura y fuerza bruta** **—** Hidan volvió a sonreír **—Claro, no todo en este equipo podía ser cerebro e inteligencia.**

 **—El cerebro y la inteligencia no lo son todo en la vida, dime ¿de que le sirvió a nuestras victimas tener cerebro?** **—** el de cabellos negros suspiro cansado.

Hidan podría ser muy inteligente a decir verdad pero le era mas cómodo recibir ordenes y desobedecerlos un poco cuando le daba la gana, Madara se había acostumbrado a ello y mientras no dejara rastros de ningún tipo a menos de que fuera algo realmente intencional y premeditado eso estaba realmente bien.

Un punto que estaba realmente a favor de Hidan era que él era un punto inexistente en el sistema, prácticamente era alguien que nunca nació, jamas fue a una escuela o estuvo en un orfanato, nada absolutamente nada.

 **—Madara quiere que pongas en acción tu tarea principal, es tiempo de buscar el segundo anillo.**

* * *

 **AliEla**

* * *

Kakashi se encontraba sentado sobre el pasto mientras miraba con Hinata las estrellas y la luna, era un conjunto realmente hermoso esa noche en especial, pareciera que las estrellas y la luna podrían dar luz a todo el distrito sin necesidad de esos grandes faroles.

 **—Hinata no te lo dije antes pero hoy luces realmente hermosa** **—** Hinata volteo a verlo con una sonrisa **—Relamente lo que yo... Hinata.**

 **—¿Si?** —contestó temerosa.

 **—Yo quisiera preguntarte algo—** Kakashi miró de nuevo al cielo con un deje de nerviosismo—¿ **Tú crees que las personas como yo seamos capaces de amar y ser amados?**

 **—¿Las personas como tú?—** preguntó la de cabellos azules sin entender sel todo la pregunta de su compañero.

Kakashi morio sus labios y sus expresiones cambiaron drasticamente, su rostro se lleno de angustia y los musculos de su cuerpo se tensaron un poco, no cualquiera se daria cuenta de ello pero para Hinata esos detalles eran demasiado notorios.

Kakashi no era de esa clase de personas que demostraban sentimientos pero si lo hacía era realmente una maraña de sentimientos que salían a flote un tanto destructivos para él mismo.

 **—Simplemente quisiera aferrarme a la idea de que yo también soy capaz de amar** —parecía haber nostalgia en su voz **—Pero soy, no soy una buena persona pero quisiera aferrarme a la idea de que soy bueno para alguien**.

Hinata lo miró con tristeza y se acercó a él despacio, parecía que tenia una lucha interna consigo mismo y realmente ella sabia que aunque él pensará que era destructivo para los demás no era así, Kakashi era la persona que se encargaba de traer paz cuando nadie mas lo hacia, con sonrisas despreocupadas que decían mas que mil palabras.

Él era esa clase de persona que podía escucharte cuando querías simplemente liberarte sin ser juzgado, sabia aconsejar si tenía que hacerlo, realmente era alguien digno de ser admirado pero claramente es difícil que alguien logre ver sus propias cualidades cuando se esta tan destruido... tan roto.

 **—Kakashi tú eres una buena persona** —Hatake giró a su rostro para verla **—Eres... Tú eres bueno para mi, no se si sea suficiente pero eres bueno para mi.**

Kakashi la miró a los ojos, sus palabras eran sinceras, Hinata sonrió de manera tímida al ver la mirada tan penetrante de Kakashi tratando de descubrir y verificar su alma. No le intimidaba sentir la fuerte mirada de su acompañante de cabello plateado, ya hacia tiempo que se había acostumbrado a esas miradas que le dedicaba que muchas veces le hacían sonrojarse y le aceleraban el ritmo cardiaco al punto de creer que su corazón se saldría de su pecho de un momento a otro.

Lo miró pasar saliva y después sintió su mano tibia sobre su mejilla izquierda obligándola a cerrar los ojos para sentir la delicada caricia que le dedicaba el hombre junto a ella, la tocaba como si temiera lastimarla de cualquier forma posible, sentirlo cerca le transmitía una paz realmente reconfortante.

Temía abrir los ojos, no quería que él se alejara pero su yo interior le pedía a gritos abrir los ojos para contemplar su cercanía, así que armándose de valor abrió los ojos y lo encontró perdido con la mirada sobre sus labios, un ligero tono rosado apareció sobre sus mejillas y sintió su corazón latir fuertemente cuando el Hatake comenzó a acortar de manera lenta la distancia entre sus rostros.

* * *

 **AliEla**

* * *

Hey hola! ¿cómo están? Espero que estén muy bien y que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo porque en verdad me di a la tarea de terminar y publicar hoy mismo.

Me ha costado horrores terminar porque pareciera que todo se ponía en mi contra y pues es estresante ya que mi cuenta aquí en Fanfiction me ha jugado algunas bromas muy pesadas nada agradables, luego mi computadora se trabo durante dos horas y perdí todo lo que había escrito de esta historia, cosa que me ha dejado algo triste pero bueno cosas de la vida.

Estoy publicado esto desde el celular y me hace todo mas tardado pero ustedes realmente valen la pena y pues aquí tienen la continuación.

Gracias por sus reviews y favoritos recibidos, espero que les guste mucho y le den amor a la historia, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

Sin nada mas que aclarar espero que tengan un día agradable.

Un enorme abrazo de mi parte y de Kakashi mi fiel peluche que me acompaño en todo este momento de escritura.

AliEla


End file.
